Reminiscing, Fighting, and Marrying
by anotherjournalentry
Summary: Title Might Change! Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny got married, leaving Ron and Hermione living together. The two have some intimate discussions, but what will that lead to? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: When She Cries

**Reminiscing, Fighting, and Marrying**

_**By anotherjournalentry**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and The WB. (I only wish I owned it, and if I did, that means Ron Weasley would be all mine!)_

**Chapter 1: When She Cries**

"I'm never gonna get married," Hermione said one night while walking into Ron's room. The two moved into a flat six years ago, soon after graduation.

Ron looked up from his desk. "Why do you say that?" Concern for his best friend's happiness flooded his face.

"Why would someone want to marry a girl like me?" She looked about on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, any guy who can't see how great you are is a prat. You are perfect and if whoever it is you want to marry can't see that-" Ron was cut off be Hermione throwing herself onto him and crying into his shoulder. "He's not worth your tears," Ron finished, almost in a whisper.

The two stayed like that for hours; each one reflecting on their failure love life, the one they love, and Harry and Ginny. Hermione, of course, couldn't be happier for her best friends - Ginny, after all, had been in love with Harry from the age of five. Ron, on the other hand, had to get used to that idea. He was the one Ginny had chosen to walk her down the aisle; since Arthur had died in the Final Battle, Ginny was forced to choose someone else, therefore she chose the brother she was closest to.

Ron was taken out of this painful reverie by Hermione, who had dried that last of her tears and stood up. "Ron? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine."

"Okay, well. I'm sorry about that. Just, Harry and Ginny got married last Sunday and I can't help thinking."

"You are good at that."

"Ron!"

"I was just kidding." Silence fell for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. "Yeah, me too."

"What?"

"I've been thinking too. What if I never find the right girl? Maybe she doesn't exist."

"Ron, don't say that. You needn't worry. You had loads of girls after you at Hogwarts. I never had a boyfriend. Well, other than…" Her voice drifted off.

"Other than Vicky?"

"Yes, _Viktor _has been my only boyfriend," her eyes filled with fresh tears. "And thank you, Ronald, for reminding me of this."

"'Mione, I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms, and she once again ran to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know it still hurts to think about him."

_Bloody hell_, he thought, _why do I have to be so daft? I know she hates when I bring Vicky up! Why do I do it so often? Merlin, I hate when she gets like this. I hate when she cries. It's always my fault._

**-----**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this story! Can you review and tell me what you thought? Constructive criticism welcome, but remember: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Big News

**Reminiscing, Fighting, and Marrying**

_**By anotherjournalentry**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and The WB. _

**Chapter 2: Big News**

A Few Weeks Later

Ron and Hermione went to The Leaky Cauldron for their weekly dinner with Harry and Ginny. This week, Harry announced that the newlyweds had big news. Fearing what they were going to say, Hermione forced a smile and said, "Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny shrieked.

"Oh my God, Gin! That's great!" Hermione said, trying to hide how much this upset her.

But Ron saw right through her, deciding to talk to her later. "Wow, Harry, Gin, that's great! Congratulations!"

The food came, so they didn't discuss this anymore.

After Dinner

Harry and Ginny each hugged Hermione and Ginny hugged Ron. "We'll see you both on Sunday at the Burrow," Ginny said before they left.

"Well, Ron, I guess we should be going too," said an exhausted looking Hermione.

"Not quite yet. First, I want to walk around Diagon Alley. Maybe buy a few things."

"Um, all right," Hermione replied, unsure of where this would go.

He took her hand and led her out the back ways. He tapped on the third brick and they walked through the archway together.

Once inside, surrounded once again by the craziness, he led her to a quiddich store. She laughed as they walked through the door. "Ron! We've been going to this store since second year! Isn't it about time you grow out of this?"

Ron pouted and grabbed a book off the shelf. "I only wanted this." He headed up to the register to pay.

They left and went to Flourish and Blott's. "I just need this one book…" Hermione rambled on and on. She had a stack of ten books by the time she decided she was done.

"So, 'Mione, I saw how you looked when Ginny told us, but I want to hear you say it. What do you really think of their being pregnant?" Ron asked as he pick up one of Hermione's bags.

"Oh, I'm really happy for them."

"Hermione Jane Granger! Tell me the truth! Now!"

"I don't know what you mean, Ronald." She folded her arms over her chest as she said this. "I _am_ happy for them." Ron gave her a quizzical look. "Okay, fine. There's no point in trying to lie to you, is there?" She briefly glanced at him as they continued walking over to a bench, where they sat down. "I'm a little jealous. I mean, remember a few weeks ago when we were talking about marriage and all that?" He nodded, but she didn't notice. "This is just more for me to worry about! If I never get married, I may never have children!" She was almost crying again.

" 'Mione, don't say that! You know your going to get married, you just don't know when or to who."

"To whom," she corrected.

"Right, right. To whom.You're twenty-three years old! You don't need to get married now." She started crying. "What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You're so sweet, Ron," she smiled through her tears. "You don't need to say all that. I Know I'm being irrational."

"No, no you're not. I hate to see you sad." They stood up. He put his arm around her as they continued walking, pulling her closer.

**-----**

_**Author's Note: Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter! Can you review and tell me what you thought? Constructive criticism welcome! And I'm sorry if this chapter was a little weird. I wrote it in English today!**_


End file.
